Mega Man XSonic the Hedgehog: Malfunction
by Merc Star
Summary: Sigma has been defeated, but not without sending X and Zero to another planet. Now X and Zero must team up with Sonic the hedgehog and a everly decreassing number of Freedom fighters to defeat Robotnik and find a way home.
1. Default Chapter

Mega Man X/ Sonic the Hedgehog: Malfunction  
  
By: Merc Pricon Star (Gene)  
  
Edited by:  
  
Time: 21XX, Day 1 Place: Sigma's Final Fortress  
  
X and Zero slowly walked up to the now destroyed body of Sigma, the only pice being left the head. X had a face of determination while Zero looked perfectly calm. Both of X's arms glowed from the dual charges he was building up while Zero's left arm glowed and his saber made a soft energy hum and it turned on. Sigma's white eyes looked in fear as both hunters got closer to him.  
  
"S..stay back you demons!" Sigma shouted as he tried to move away.  
  
"Why? Isn't that was Dr. Cain said before you murdered him in cold blood." X said, fury in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Why should we let you live? You have killed everything that we loved. You killed Iris." Zero said, his ice blue eyes piercing in the dark as the dim lighting finally failed only leaving a single light on above the crippled Sigma.  
  
"Please have mercy!" Sigma begged, knowing full well he was close to his doom.  
  
"I seem to remember Alia saying the same thing before your generals killed her at the Hunter HQ." X said as he and Zero slowed their pace to nearly a crawl do draw out Sigma's death.  
  
"Signas, Douglas, Doc.Cain.you killed them all." Zero said, he looked over at X who had drawn his own energy saber. " You left no one to keep us in check. You signed your own death."  
  
"I'll.I'll change I swear it!" Sigma shouted.  
  
"Goodbye Sigma!" Both X and Zero shouted as they both unleashed their cannons and watched the 3 blasts impact with Sigma's remaining body. Sigma let out a shrilled shriek then went silent. X closed his eyes and then sighed.  
  
"It's over." X said to himself quietly. Zero put his saber away and put a hand on X's shoulder.  
  
"X we did what had to be done. If we didn't stop him permanently he would have come back and finished destroying the world." Zero said trying to make his friend feel better.  
  
"All the lives lost.Could have there been another way?" X asked as he opened his eyes and looked at Zero.  
  
"Possibly but we took the path that was set before us. We cannot change what we have done." Zero said, his eyes lowering at the thought of that.  
  
"Well let's get out of here and see if we can help outside. With the destruction of Sigma the other Mavericks should be returning to normal." X said. Zero nodded and took his hand off X's shoulder and placed a hand on his teleporter. X did the same and they both teleported out. If they could have seen Sigma's face as they warped out they could have seen the giant smirk he had.  
  
Time:2002 Place: Mobius  
  
Mobius. A once beautiful planet now reduced to a polluted ball of muck. The sky was red and blacked, the sun almost blocked completely. The water was tainted with so much pollution it was almost black in some placed. Planets everywhere were wilting and dieing. Trash littered the planet in large piles, making it almost impossible to grow food in some areas. The planet was trashed. But it didn't matter to a blue anthromorphic hedgehog and his friends. To him it was his home and he was going to regain it no matter what. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog, one to the fastest things alive in the universe. Right now he was standing on the edge of the Great Forest. His emerald green eyes watch Robotropolis, watching to make sure Robotnik stayed there. He was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. His right heel tapped slowly on the base of the tree, more out of anger then boredom. His quills were long and he was about 4 foot now.  
  
"One day Robotnik. One day I'll get you back for everything you have done to this planet, my home, and my family." Sonic said to himself. He closed his eyes and thought about the days before the Terrans arrived.  
  
"Hey Sonic!" A voice yelled from the forest. Sonic turned his head and saw his pal Tails. The orange two tailed fox hovered quickly to Sonic.  
  
"What's up little buddy?" Sonic asked, calming down now after getting his mind off of Robotnik. It had been several years since the beginning of Robotnik's toxic rule and Tails was no longer 12, more like 18, making Sonic around 21.  
  
" Aunt Sally said it's my turn to watch." Tails said as he landed. On his back was a laser rifle.  
  
" Ok. You be careful man." Sonic said as he patted his friend on the shoulder then took off at the speed of sound back to Knothole.  
  
*****  
  
Time: 21XX, Day1 Place: Unknown  
  
X and Zero blipped into existence and looked around quietly. Both of them looked at their surroundings then at each other. This wasn't the HQ, it didn't even look like Earth. The both pulled out their sabers and they powered them up.  
  
"Where are we?!" X asked to Zero in panic.  
  
"I would tell you I know but you got me. My sensors don't know!" Zero said, also in a panic.  
  
"Grrr. I KNEW Sigma was up to something! Even in his death he still tortures us!" X said showing anger in his face.  
  
Zero looked at X and put a finger to his lips. X looked at him oddly then pointed at a nearby wall. X nodded quietly and both of them snuck quietly towards it. X opened a door on the wall and Zero walked in, his blade glowing green and ready to destroy. X walked in also, his blade also glowing green. Inside several robots were walking around, most likely drones.  
  
" Zero.are you picking up what I am?" X whispered as he walked up beside his friend. Zero nodded quietly. Both X and Zero were picking up organic life from the animalistic drones walking around.  
  
"How though? No one has successfully combined organic and reploid..." Zero said quietly as he put his blade away and motioned for X to do the same. He hesitated for a second then put the blade away in his side. They watched as a hedgehog droid walked passed them. He looked rather old but different. His movements weren't as robotic as the others.  
  
"Maybe we are on one of Sigma's Asteroids. You know he had a thing for using animals." X said as he walked over to a computer and looked at it. His eyes watered a little at a memory of Alia. Zero put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him calmly.  
  
"X I know how you feel. You loved Alia." Zero said. " And you promised her we would get Sigma and we did."  
  
As the two reploids were reminiscing of old times both of their scanners went off. A medium sized vehicle and several smaller blips appeared. X and Zero quickly looked around and hid, X using his Chameleon Sting to turn invisible and Zero using he advanced systems to stick to the ceiling. They watched the door and a very large man burst the door down. His head was metallic like and his right and left arms were cybernetic. He had a very large red moustache and his eyes with black with red specks for irises.  
  
"Zero what the hell is that?" X asked to his partner quietly through his communications system.  
  
"I donno X." Zero said. "Something tells me we don't wanna get involved though."  
  
The large man entered followed by what looked like flying trashcans. X and zero watched as the entire room was scanned. The man grabbed a robot and looked at it evilly.  
  
"I thought you said there was a break in at this plant." The man growled.  
  
"Lord Robotnik. Sensors indicated two beings breaking in. Both showed no signs of a pulse, no signs of Oxygen use, or metabolic activity." The robot said in a scratch voice.  
  
"Not very advanced technology huh?" X said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I know. I ate this morning." Zero said with s slight grin.  
  
"Grrrr.FIND THEM THEN!" The man shouted as he left.  
  
After waiting a few minuets for the robot to complete their scan X and Zero high tailed it out of the building and out of the city. They look around in almost shock.  
  
"No..This is worse then Earth." X said in shock. Zero reached around and grabbed X and ran towards the forest.  
  
"X we have to get out of range." Zero said. As they got closer to the forest the ground in front of them blew up in a laser blast.  
  
"Stop right there." A voice said from the forest.  
  
"This is not a good day." Both X and Zero said.  
  
***** X here and man has it started out rough.and no signs of getting better. Who is the robotic eggman? And what does he have in store for this planet really? Oh man Zero watch out for that robot! 


	2. Freedom Fighters

Sonic/MMX: Malfunction  
  
Chapter 2 The Freedom Fighters  
  
Time: 21XX Place: Sigma's Fortress, Earth  
  
The last thing he was expecting was nothing.but that's what the black armored Reploid got when he entered Sigma's base. All around were the remains of Mavericks and sigma's generals, from the first war all the way to the last one. His green eyes wandered the corridor of the final hall, scorch marks from X's charged plasma cannon and slashes from a laser saber, most likely Zero's AND X's. His spiky orange hair spiked out from under his black helmet as he gripped his automatic blaster in his hand. Unlike X and Zero he didn't have a built in weapon system.just one unique ability. He switched to his force cannon, a very large bazooka like weapon, and opened the last security gate. His Jaw dropped as he saw the absolute carnage that had wrecked the main chamber. His slowly walked in, his metal boots making a soft click on the metal as he walked. He helmet jewel emitted a soft light, illuminating the dim area. The floor, walls, and ceiling was entirely blacked with plasma scorches. His eyes wandered the floor till they came to Sigma's melted head. His free hand went to his communicator and his signaled the HQ.  
  
"Axl to HQ.Sigma has been destroyed.returning to base." The reploid, Axl, said into his communications unit in his helmet. His hand moved to his teleporter and he phased from sight, unwillingly joining X and Zero in Sigma's trap.  
  
*****  
  
Time: 3241 Place: Just outside the Great Forest  
  
"I said don't move." The twin tailed fox said as he cocked the pulse rifle with another shot, the weapon aimed right at Zero's head. X looked to the fox and then to Zero. His mechanical heart pumped the warm oil and energy though his system in a panic. Zero looked to X then the fox.  
  
"Fine..we won't move.."Zero said calmly, he eyes drilling into the twin tailed fox. "But you'll have to go to sleep before we will."  
  
The fox looked to X and Zero and growled softly. With a blink of an eye Zero's boosters clicked on, causing the reploids dash boots to propel him forward and breakneck speed. The blur was only for a moment but a moment was enough. Zero was about 5 feet behind the fox, his saber drawn and the handle in both hands, the blade pointed away from him. The fox blinked at the tip of the rifle fell to the ground, bolts of power shooting from the sliced tips. The fox looked to Zero as he placed the beam weapon back into his backpack.  
  
"Zero." X said to himself as Zero turned to look at the fox.  
  
"Listen.we have no idea where we are at.what you are.what's going on.or anything." Zero said as he walked up the fox, his armor sliding together with a metal hiss. "All we want is information."  
  
X walked slowly to them as Zero walked to the fox. "We were in our enemies' base and teleported out; only to end up here instead of Earth.where is here?" X asked as his and Zero's armors retracted, leaving them in "street" clothing. X was wearing a pair loose jeans and a tucked in blue colored tee shirt along with a pair of white shoes. His hair was a mess of brown, spiked up and flattened in some places. Zero on the other hand was in a pair of red slacks and black shoes along with a button up red dress shirt, the top button being left open. His long blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a pony tail.  
  
The fox looked to the two reploids as their armor disappeared into the clothing. "I donno why.but I trust you two.Looks like you could have killed me if you wanted to anyways." The fox said slowly as he looked at Zero, who decided to lean against a tree. "I am Miles Prowler, everyone calls me Tails though. You're on Mobius and I have no idea how you got here." Tails said to the two reploids. "I am what you call an anthromorphic creature.the planet is comprised of us."  
  
"I am Mega Man X, call me X though." X said to tail, Zero's eyes diverted to the egg shaped dome in the middle of the mechanical city. "I am the Commander of the 17th unit in the Maverick Hunters."  
  
Zero looked back to X and Tails, his jade eyes looking to the fox. His Hair blew softly as a slight wind picked up. "I am Zero Omega, commander of the special 00 unit in the Maverick Hunters." Zero pushed off the tree and looked to Tails as he knelt down. Both X and Zero was a good two feet taller than the fox, almost three. "Take us to your leader."  
  
Somewhere deep in Zero's mind could be seen him hitting his head against against a tree for that comment.  
  
Tails nodded slowly and handed both X and Zero a blindfold, though both looked to him slowly. X took the blindfold and then looked to Zero, both their eyebrow's rising in confusion. "Don't you guys have Reploids here?" X asked as he looked to the diminutive fox.  
  
"A.Reploid? What's that?" Tails asked, getting a groan from X and Zero. This was going to be more complicated than originally thought.  
  
*****  
  
Axl looked at the metallic city in a mix of confusion and disgust. The sky was reddish black and the air was putrid with the smell of garbage, rotting meat, smog, and toxins. The hellish city made sounds of metal grinding on metal. Axl grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Did Sigma do this?" He asked himself as he looked around. The one prominent feature of the city was the giant egg-like dome in the central part of the city. Axl's twin handguns appeared in his hands and he walked slowly and carefully towards the tower, slipping into alleys everyone and a while, just like Red had taught him. With his thoughts of Red came painful memories about how he had actually become a hunter. The unnecessary fight with Red, and his unfortunate death due to Sigma's interference with the DNA data was still fresh in his mind, though it had been a long time ago.  
  
*****  
  
Robotnik stormed into his command room and looked to the free floating computer that had somehow obtained a very sophisticated AI program. He sneered lightly at the floating monitor as it looked at the plans that were strewn about the "lab". Robotnik was no stupid fool and made sure there was no way for this.creature.to infect any more of his computers. The screened turned at hearing the noise of the door sliding shut and the pure white eyes of a shadowed face looked to Robotnik.  
  
"You do realize I could do so much for your plans Dear Ivo." A voice said, echoing though the lab as if connected to many speakers. The dear doctor narrowed his eyes slightly and snarled slightly.  
  
"You are not helping in MY plans to destroy that annoying blue hedgehog and his friends. I had no help in taking over this miserable pile of rocks and I will have no help in keeping it in my possession!" Robotnik growled, his eyes narrowing in frustration and anger.  
  
'Oh you foolish human.if you only knew.' The machine thought to itself, a small smirk on it invisible face. 'Soon you shall see the full power of the Omega Sigma Virus.and see what devastating power it will have on you and the rest of the universe.my dear Hunters.'  
  
Robotnik looked to the vegetating AI and growled before storming away from the lab into his main computer room. He sat down at the control chair and looked to his Nephew, Snively, who was standing to the side. Robotnik looked to his assistant as the diminutive man looked to his uncle. "I do not trust that.thing.Snively."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snively asked, his long beak-line nose extruding from his face.  
  
"It sits there and looks over my plans, second guesses me, AND has an attitude problem." Robotnik said, seething slightly at his words.  
  
"Then simply take the machine apart." Snively said, in answering the unasked question on what should be done.  
  
"Perhaps I will."Robotnik said, rubbing his chin slightly. "Perhaps I will."  
  
*****  
  
X's spiky brown hair blew in the wind as a few gusts reached into the open aired village of Knothole. Zero looked to the village and tucked his hands into his slacks; his blue eyes looked around as all kinds of small bipedal creatures walked around. X looked down to Tails, who had taken them from the edge of the forest and to the hidden village.  
  
"This is Knothole.The last free city." Tails said as he looked back to the two Reploids. Zero looked towards a sudden movement and followed the speeding object as he flashed by the skidded to a halt, almost slamming into a large tree.  
  
X also followed the object and blinked at the blue hedgehog looked to the two Reploids then to Tails. The hedgehog looked to Tails then to the two Reploids again.  
  
"Tails.Why are there two Humans with you?!" the hedgehog shouted as he ran to Tails and grabbed the young fox by the arm, yanking him away quickly and pulling out a blaster to point at Zero. Zero raised his right eyebrow slightly as X looked to the gun.  
  
"Humans? Where?" Zero asked with a slight smirk. X glared at Zero and shook his head. No matter what that reploid would never change.  
  
The hedgehog growled at Zero's remark and Tails tugged away. "Well they were running from Robotropolis and it seems that Zero could have killed me.but he didn't." Tails said as he rubbed his wrists. "Sonic I am not a kid anymore."  
  
"Listen..." X said as he looked to the blue hedgehog. "My name is X. We have no idea where we are at and what is going on.we just want to find a way home." X looked to Zero as the blonde hair reploid looked to the hedgehog.  
  
"Come on Sonic.I have a good feeling about these guys." Tails said to the hedgehog.  
  
Sonic growled again and eyed Zero. He sighed and hung his head. "Fine.I'll take them to Sal.BUT you are taking the blame for them." Sonic said as his blue eyes looked to X. X nodded with a slight smile, Zero crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yes yes.it has been a while since I last updated this fic.and I hope to make up for it. It seems with MMX7 I finally got something good to work with. The introduction of Axl is a good way for me to get some deeper story plots into this story, though there is a deep plot already in planning. Anyways next time Zero and X meet with Princess Sally Acorn while Axl is captured by Robotnik's robots. Who.or what.is the AI presence in the background of Robotnik, what does the Mysterious AI really mean by Omega Sigma? Find out in Malfunctions chapter 3: The lost souls of beyond. 


	3. Chapter 3

Malfunction  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonic led X and Zero though the small outpost called Knothole and to a small spring just outside of sight from the small village. He stopped and turned to the two reploids and growled slightly.  
  
"Stay here while I get Sal." Sonic grumbled as he walked off, leaving the duo standing to look at the water.  
  
Zero shook his head slightly as he walked over to a large tree and leaned against it. He reached down and grabbed a bit of a cat tail and started to chew on the end of it, the large part hanging down slightly. X sighed slightly and sat near the waters edge, his black wild brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze. X's eyes looked to the large ring in the middle of the lake, floating a good foot above water with a stairwell coming from the far back to the middle of the ring.  
  
"It's so calm here.." X said quietly as he looked up the blue sky to watch the clouds go by. Zero shrugged slightly as his closed his own eyes.  
  
"I don't like this place.it's too.out of place. I am used to the skyscrapers . ships.. you know.modern technology. This quiet is a little unnerving." Zero spoke as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his slacks.  
  
"The quiet before the storm I say." X sighed as he leaned back. Zero only nodded slightly as he continued to rest against the tree.  
  
X suddenly jumped as a small creature brushed against his arm. He looked down and saw a small, tear drop headed, bluish green creature. Large eyes looked up at X as the small creature crawled along the ground then jumped into the water and swam off.  
  
"What.was that?" X asked himself.  
  
"It called a Chao." A female voice rang out, causing both Hunters to turn and looked towards it. Their eyes met with a 4 foot tall ground squirrel that stood just outside of the clearing. She had medium length reddish hair, a blue vest, and a pair of blue boots on. "There are a few here.and all over Mobius."  
  
Beside the squirrel appeared a tall 4 foot female rabbit, that didn't completely look natural. Her brown body contrasted slightly with the robotic right arm and the robotic lower half that started at the waist. She seemed to be wearing a violet colored one piece. In her right hand was a very large plasmatic launcher, something that no completely flesh creature could carry.  
  
Zero's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the weapon and he pushed off the tree, his long blonde hair flashing behind him like a cape. X stood and walked swiftly over to Zero and looked to his friend harshly.  
  
"You would bring the exact same thing Zero so don't say anything." X whispered, getting a growling response from the red reploid. X turned to the squirrel and nodded to her slightly. "I am Megaman X and this is Zero."  
  
"I am Princess Sally Acorn.and this is Bunnie Rabot." The squirrel responded as she motioned towards the rabbit's direction. "It seems Tails thinks you two are friendly.I am here to see if he is right."  
  
Bunnie looked to Zero slightly and narrowed her eyes, getting the same reaction from Zero. X looked to the two as they stared each other down. Zero pulled his beam saber from his pocket and held it in his right hand, though keeping the laser beam off.  
  
"So.tell me where you're from." Sally said to X, seeing him as the more hospitable one of the two.  
  
"We.we are from a place called Earth. We are part of a kind of police force designed to protect Reploids and Humans from each other. We ended up here after we took out the main cause in the hostilities." X said as Zero stood to his back and right, looking more as a bodyguard than a friend. "Now that we answered you..please tell us what the hell is going on here."  
  
Sally looked down slightly and then looked back to X, some tears in her eyes at the thought of those that had been lost. "This is planet Mobius, a one continent planet. I hate to say this but this is bad times on our planet. Almost a decade ago a race of beings we call Overworlders, who look very much like you two, appeared and had peaceful actions towards us..that was until a man named Julian Kintobor decided to use a new technology to take over the planet. The technology was to change organic tissue into robotic machines."  
  
X looked to Bunnie slightly then to Sally. "I take it Miss Bunnie here is an example of half of the device."  
  
Sally nodded slightly and Bunnie frowned a bit, this causing Zero to calm down. "Yes.this Robotization.enslaved most of our planet, leaving the people you see around plus a few other groups to try to win our planet back."  
  
"So basically we go from one war to another..great.just out luck." Zero mumbled as he heard the predicament. "Just point us in the direction to the nearest space port and we are gone."  
  
Sally sighed and pointed off towards the direction of the robotic city. "The only one is Robotropolis, the city you guys just came from." *****  
  
Axl was a master at sneaking around, and with all the trashed robots lying around it was easy for him to get into a working factory and look around. He slipped over to an unused terminal some ways up off the factory floor and out of sight and looked to see what was being produced. What he found shocked him beyond believe. Plans for several new robot generals, new and stronger robotic designs, and even plans to rebuild Vile.  
  
"Not.good." Axl said to himself as he copied the data to his hard drive and turned, only to be face to face with a large robot, red eyes scanning him over. "Crap."  
  
Alarms barked and SWAT bots flew out of everywhere and started to swarm Axl. He pulled out his dual handguns and started firing away with extreme marksmanship. Bots fell from the air with holes in their chest or their heads completely blown off. More bots began to swarm replacing one bot with two more. Axl's eyes narrowed deeply and he summoned his force cannon and knelt down, using the bazooka like weapon to destroy any and all bots in the way.  
  
"Time to go!" Axl yelled as he cleared a path and dashed out the door and towards the large forest at the outer edge of the mecha city.  
  
*****  
  
"So.Exactly what should we do?" Zero asked as he and X walked with Sally and Bunnie back towards town.  
  
"Well.we are short of a science division.and other positions." Sally said kind of reluctant to talk about it, though X picked up on it immediately. "Tails has become reluctant to do anything but shoot at SWAT's."  
  
"What happened to your science officer?" X asked to the ground squirrel. This stopped Bunnie and Sally instantly and Bunnie looked to Zero, who seemed kind of confused.  
  
"Come with me shuga. Let'em talk." Bunnie said as she grabbed Zero's arm and dragged the reploid off, much to his surprise. Sally sat down on a tree stump and looked to X, who decided to lean against a large tree.  
  
"Our science officer, Roter, along with most of what Knothole once was are in Robotropolis. The mission they were on was compromised and everyone but Sonic and Tails were captured. They watched as a good thirty people were Robotizised into Robotnik's drones.  
  
"I.see." X said solemnly as he looked towards the blackened sky. "If we can help.we will."  
  
These words caught Sally completely off guard. She looked to the blue bomber and shook her head slightly. "You can't. You have to find a way home don't you?"  
  
X looked to the squirrel and nodded slightly. "Listen.I am usually completely against fighting.The usually is another way. But by what you tell me every other way has been tried. I'll help.and I am sure Zero will too."  
  
Tears fled from Sally's eyes as she looked to the reploid. "Thank you.thank you so much."  
  
*****  
  
"BLAST!" Robotnik shouted as he watched a black armored robot blast everything in sight on his way out of this city and into the great forest. For the second time in a day his base had been infiltrated and SWAT's been destroyed. His black eyes shot over to the AI and he sneered at it while it gave a smug grin. "Sigma this is your doing isn't it!."  
  
Sigma smirked with glee as Robotnik's became infuriated and started to pound on the computers. "My doing master? I am a simple tool created by you." Sigma almost sneered at the false words as he moved the hoverputer over to Robotnik.  
  
Robotnik's eyes narrowed to Sigma then he calmed down. "No matter..nothing can stop me.not this late in this stage of the game.only a few more days and the Mass Driver will be ready to not only destroy those worthless freedom fighters but any planet wishing to test my power!"  
  
'That's right you fool..play into my trap more you worthless human.I have plans for your mass driver.and you.' Sigma though to himself as he floated around and away from the distracted Robotnik. 'Soon Vile will be rebuild.along with new Generals.Who needs earth when I can have this pitiful planet then the universe.' 


	4. Chapter 4

Malfunction  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The last thing Zero had on his mind was leaving X alone with Sally. Not only did that happen but now he was being lead though the forest by a half robotic bunny with a nasty grip. Bunnie suddenly stopped and turned to the red reploid. Her eyes seemed to drill into Zero's skull.  
  
"Listen here. I don't care where ya'all are from.you break sally-gurls hopes.I'll break ya'alls necks." Bunnie said, southern drawl on high. Zero backed away a bit and narrowed his eyes slightly.  
  
"Listen. We wanna get home.that's all." Zero shout out, only to be interrupted as a black armored figure burst though the woods and right into his side. The blackened figured looked up to Zero and it smirked slightly. Bunnie armed the large plasmatic cannon and aimed it, only to get a hand down by Zero. "Axl.what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The blackened reploid looked up to Zero and a sheepish grin lined his face as X and Sally came out of the clearing. All eyes fell on Axl as his armoed disappeared leaving his in very baggy jeans with chains on them and a long black shirt. He looked to X and Zero before then two furries and then laughed a bit.  
  
"Ummm.Heya guys.I was just.you know.in the woods." Axl said, getting a slight groan from X. Suddenly all Zero could think about was finding the hardest tree and bashing his head against it.  
  
"One..stop with the bad puns.two..how the hell did YOU get here." X said as Zero turned and shook his head in grievance. Sally and Bunnie decided to use this time to sit back and relax as the reploids went at each other.  
  
"Well.I went after you and Zero."Axl said, now into a hyper like mood.  
  
"Which you WEREN'T supposed to do!" Zero shouted.  
  
"Well anyways I came into the base and there was sigma.like.fried and stuff..So I go to teleport out and then I am in this mecha ass city.and then I go and find plans for Mavricks and Vile and.and..and." By now Axl was huffing and puffing as he tried to catch his breath. Though are the garbled conversation X and Zero caught one word that creped up their robotic spines. Vile.  
  
X looked to his partner as Zero closed his eyes tightly. Zero had many debts to pay to Vile, as did X. Zero's eyes shot open with fire as he shot a look over to Sally and Bunnie.  
  
"Get your village evacuated.We have to get as FAR from here as possible." Zero spoke, his mood from somewhat calm to vengeful anger.  
  
"Wait a second here. If you think you three are going in alone you are crazy. Robots or not you will still need help." Sally piped up, not liking to be left out of this conversation.  
  
"Plus I don't trust ya enough to go into buttnik's lair.at least not without the intent of blowing shit up." A voice rang out as sonic slipped form the shadows, receiving a small smirk from Zero, whose opinion of the blue hedgehog had went from ok to pleasurable.  
  
"Oh god.you just got Z to smile..this can't be good." Axl said as he shook his head, placing his palms to his face.  
  
Bunnie looked to the forming task force and smirked slightly as she stepped in to place her words into the action. "No one goin anywhere without me. Besides.I wanna peace of Eggs too."  
  
X sighed slightly as his armor came up into battle mode, a slight frown on his face. "Well I guess that is everyone." Before anyone could say anything a small hovercraft burst thought he trees and out stepped Tails, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons.  
  
"You forgot about me." Tails said with a childish grin.  
  
"And then there was six..Looks like we almost have a unit here X pal." Zero said with a grin the size of a small tank, this causing Axl to groan. Things were going to blow up.and it was going to be big explosions.  
  
"I'll get the village and move them to Angel Island." Sally said as she hugged Sonic and pecked him on the cheek. X looked off though the forest and towards Robotropolis.  
  
*****  
  
Morning came early for the robotic forces of Robotropolis, namely the four gigantic plasmatic burst that melted down the walls and a nearby factory that was in mid production. Klaxons and sirens yelled in out in agony as the first wave came though, X and Zero armed with their laser sabers while Axl was armed with his dual handguns. When the second wave came though anything the Reploids missed, the furries completely turned to scrap. Sonic was armed with a small automatic pulse rifle, Tails with two plasma grenade launchers, while Bunnie was using her large plasma cannon and bare fists. This sudden attack shook Sigma AND Robotnik from their slumber. When Sigma saw the attack his mouth dropped in shock and in worriment. Robotnik on the other hand saw opportunity.  
  
"Good! Now I can test my new weapon!" Robotnik said loudly. This was not what Sigma hand planned. All the hard planning, years of preparation.all of it was going down the drain. A soft grin crossed his lips as he floated over to Robotnik and hissed softly.  
  
"Sorry.your time is over Human." Sigma grinned slightly as wires shot from every to entangle Robotnik. Dark eyes shot toward Sigma as his formed started to take his large and bulky one, components seeming to form out of the ground.  
  
"YOU DARE STRIKE YOUR MASTER!" Robotnik shouted loudly. A sickened snap came from his neck as the wires dropped the dead body next to the bloody remains of his nephew.  
  
"I have no creator human." Sigma sneered as he moved to the monitors. "Now my dear hunters.come and give me what I want.pleasure me with a good fight.like you always do."  
  
*****  
  
Somehow the team had broken up in the city. X was paired with Sonic and Axl. The city was now dark and quiet as Zero and the others had taken out several power plants. Sonic slipped up beside X as he looked up to the blue bomber.  
  
"Sorry.I kinda.judged you." Sonic said as his eyes kept forward.  
  
"Don't worry."X said as Axl came forward and patted both blue heroes on the back.  
  
"Boy don't we get the easy job!" Axl said with a cheerful grin. At his words a very large robot burst though the wall of a nearby factory. The beast looked to be twenty feet tall with two massive arms and two large stumpy legs. Spikes lined the creature as it roared out and large red eyes fell to the group.  
  
"You were saying!" X and Sonic shouted as they opened fire on the creature.  
  
*****  
  
Zero was always a loner when X wasn't around, and with two strangers that were covering his back from an outright assault he was not happy. Tails looked to Bunnie as Zero crept forward slowly.  
  
"Do you trust him?" Tails whispered softly, this causing the reploid to twitch.  
  
"I can hear you.I am not a human being." Zero grunted as he shot off into the dark, leaving the two furries to fend for them selves.  
  
Zero slipped into a warehouse and looked around slowly. Darkness was everywhere. He continued to slip forward, though a slightly click and the scraping of metal caught him to stop. A dull metallic laughter rang though the building as a single light came on, right over a storm trooper like reploid, Vile.  
  
"Well.if it isn't the great hunter." Vile spoke, metallic voice grating against the faceplate.  
  
"I owe you and ass kicking three hundred years in the making!" Zero shouted as he charged the reploid, hatred now deep in his eyes. Vile smirked slightly as he leapt from Zero's saber reach and landed on top of a Crush Walk armor.  
  
"Well then hunter.come get a piece of the action." Vile said with a hiss as he slipped into the armor. Zero's eyes narrowed greatly as his dash boots clicked into gear and thrust him backwards against the walk. His free hand grasped the wall harshly as his boots clicked on again, rocketing him up into the air.  
  
*****  
  
X grunted loudly as his back smashed harshly against the wall. His pure eyes narrowed in anger as the creature seemed to almost laugh at X's predicament. Sonic laid out cold on the ground before him as Axl opened fire with his twin blasters.  
  
"X! This is not working!" Axl shouted as he dashed out of the way quickly to avoid the tail from hell that the creature seemed to hold on its ass end. X pulled himself out of the wall and dashed over to Sonic and lifted the blue hedgehog onto his shoulder then dashed backwards. The ground when X and Sonic was at exploded into a cloud of dust as a massive fist destroyed the spot.  
  
"I am An Omega Maverick there is nothing you puny hunters can do to stop me!" the almost whale like being shouted with harshness in its voice.  
  
"What have we gotten into." X whispered to himself as he grabbed Axl's wrist and took off.  
  
*****  
  
Sigma's face lit up with glee as he watched the hunters and freedom fighters struggle to keep themselves alive in the carnival of horrors he had designed. Several drones came in and started to remove the dear dead doctor and his assistant. In the shadows a pair of dark red eyes peered out from the shadows at Sigma. Sigma's pure white eyes gazed over to the form and a slight snicker came from him.  
  
"What's wrong Shadow? Don't like the show?" Sigma spoke with superiority in his voice.  
  
The hidden black hedgehog hissed loudly as he yanked hard at the chains holding him to the wall. "At least Robotnik had the decency to keep me in cryostatis." Shadow hissed out, anger shown in his voice and action.  
  
"Well my dear hedgehog. . .Soon you will be joining your friends. . .after all of them a dead." Sigma burst into laughter as Shadow looked down, defeated by just words. . . that is for now. 


	5. Chapter 5

Megaman X/ Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
Malfunction  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lifesavor and Gate looked to the large map of the Earth in the command center of the Hunter HQ in wonderment. One second the three top hunters in the entire force is busy ripping Sigma's newest fortress to shreds and the next their signals are gone, vanished off the face of the planet. This did not make the new Commander happy.  
  
Shortly after the seventh Sigma war Alia had successfully reactivated the corrupted reploid Gate, the creator of the DNA copying device. Her death had been the hardest on X and Gate, causing X to focus completely on the eradication of Sigma while Gate focused on undoing the wrongs he had created.  
  
Thus the new commander was created. Unlike his predecessor Commander Ryu was a feat in him self. Created with the powers of X, Zero, and Axl in mind he was a remarkable piece of equipment. He stood just short of six foot tall. Crystal blue eyes and long white hair that stopped short of his mid back while two large white wings sprouted from his back. He was armored in strong titanium plates, a black lair of new age Kevlar coating a slightly muscular frame. On his side was a small rapier and on his back a massive war hammer.  
  
"Well?" Commander Ryu asked slightly, a tone of slightly anger in his voice.  
  
Lifesavor looked to Gate and Gate looked to Lifesavor. Lifsavor was just a doctor, not a technician on how someone could just disappear. Gate on the other hand WAS a technician but was just as confused as the dear doctor.  
  
"Well. . ." Gate murmured slightly to his CO.  
  
"Yes?" Commander Ryu spoke as he leaned forward in the chair, crystalline eyes narrowed into slits. Lifesavor grabbed Gate before he could say anything.  
  
"Tell him what he wants to know...remember what happened to the last person to hesitate." Lifesavor whispered in a hushed tone, the though of peeling another reploid off the data screen very unappealing to the doctor. Gate nodded a bit and shook slightly with nervousness.  
  
"Well I suggest that a recon team is sent in to get more data...I can only tell so much with the data I have here." Gate said, gulping down a knot that had formed in his throat. Ryu nodded slightly and stood up, seriousness in his face.  
  
"So be it. Round up the sixth and eighth units and dispatch them to the area. I will lead the recon." Ryu stepped down from the command chair and started to move towards the door. "Oh yes. . . you two will be accompanying me."  
  
Those words left the two scientists in somewhat shock; their day was not getting any better.  
  
X's body flew swiftly in the air as another salvo of missiles hit the ground under him. Axl had taken it upon himself to grab the blue hedgehog and head off with his very stealthy actions. There was a bet going on back at the base as to who would die first, Axl or Sigma. X's helmet flew off as his body contacted with the cement ground and he skidded slightly, sparks flying from the contact of smooth titanium to rough metal. X panted slightly as he rolled over and got up to his feet, holding his right arm in pain. The motion servo in his main firing arm had fried. He looked down to the LCD readout on his wrist to show that his power was damn near gone, one more well placed shot and his reactor would destruct. His left eye had swollen shut and had blackened where his had been his by a massive fist of the creature.  
  
"Damn... you..." X panted as he struggled to stay on his feet. Through out all the battles with Sigma this was by far worse than them. The monstrosity that was a cross from a centipede and a bear lumbered forward and looked down to the midsized hunter, a small smirk on its face.  
  
"The master will be pleased at your deactivation hunter." The creature smiled down with a large smirk on what could be called it's face.  
  
"May...be...but...don't count your chickens ugly." X said, catching the creature off guard as he rammed his left shoulder into a weakened leg, causing the beast to fall down onto a nearby tower, shish-ka-bobbing its head with the towers tip. X panted deeply as he started to limp to the edge of the city. The entire mission was a bust now it was time to regroup.  
  
Zero clutched his chest in pain and coughed harshly, transmission fluid coming up from what could be called his lungs. Vile's ride armor was completely unscratched thought he pain have warped at the high heat from Zero's Z buster and Z saber. Zero looked up to the purple menace and narrows his blue eyes. This bastard was getting on his nerves.  
  
"I killed you once I can do it again!" Zero shouted as he renewed his efforts onto the armor. Vile laughed with his metallic voice and hit the red warrior with a spiked fist.  
  
"Come on hunter! Where is your honor!" Vile shouted as Zero flew thought he air and out of the warehouse. Before Vile could move any further he was stopped by Sigma's voice.  
  
"Return to my side...it seems X still walks and I personally cannot handle him right now." Sigma's voice rang throughout Vile's head. He grumbled slightly and headed for the center of the city. Bunnie and Tail watched as the Zero skidded to a stop right before them, beat and bruised.  
  
"Must...Share...the pain..."Zero mumbled as he lost consciousness.  
  
The sixth and eighth units stormed into the now desolate fortress as Ryu walked forward ahead of his troops. If anything were to pop out they would shriek in fear as cold diamond laced titanium cut though their bodies. Gate and Lifesavor walked behind their CO slowly, both having rail guns in hand, not like they would really need them. A few ways one could describe the young CO was cold, calculating, and swift. Sigma's plans had been foiled twice by the young Reploid, though they had never met face to face. Inside Ryu smirked slightly. He knew for a fact he was not the best as Zero and X could defeat him in a fight, which they had done several times in training sims, though Sigma's little rebels were child's play to him.  
  
The gates that housed Sigma's main chamber opened with a hiss as fog rolled out from under the door. As soon as all the units, along with Gate and lifesavor, entered the door hissed shut and the room fell away. Fifty some elite hunters along with Ryu, Gate, and Lifesavor phased into existence into the den of Sigma's new home. Ryu's crystalline eyes narrowed swiftly as his white wings spread out and he drew his saber.  
  
"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Toto." Ryu said with a sadistic grin. Gate looked over to Lifesavor slightly as the doctor shook his head.  
  
"Well then follow the yellow brick road I say." Lifesavor said with a light chuckle. The hunters looked to their CO's in deep confusion and sighed. This recon had just gotten much longer.  
  
"I want a perimeter scan Gate. If something moves within ten feet of our position I want to know about it then I want it dead. Do I make myself clear?" Ryu spoke coldly. Gate sighed softly and nodded to the commanding officer and pointed to three of the sixth units' techs to follow him. That was until X stumbled into the small army of reploids. Ryu looked to the blue bomber and narrowed his eyes as Lifesavor ran over to deal out medical treatment. Then from the other side Zero was dragged out by Bunnie and Tails, and from another Axl appeared with Sonic on shoulder.  
  
"Something tells me we have opened a can of worms commander." A more experienced reploid from the eighth unit said to Ryu.   
  
Day 2 Hunter camp, three miles inside the Great forest. Time 12:00  
  
The Technical Tent and Lab Tent had been set up within two hours after the small replodic army had appeared on what was now know as Mobius. Lifesavor had gone over the furries and the three hunters and made sure they were good and functional again, that is after totally repairing most of Zero's cooling system. X, Zero, and Axl sat before their CO as Ryu slowly tapped his finger on the metal table they had given him. Ryu preferred wood and classical works, but in the field this would have to do.  
  
"So we now have an ultimate Sigma Virus, Vile, and now...furries...around. Forget whatever pacts you have with them. Our primary mission is to exterminate Vile and Sigma and find a way back to planet Earth." Ryu spoke, one always to get straight to the point.  
  
The three hunter shot their CO a look that would freeze over the bravest person's heart. "Sir...this planet is dying...we need more forces here to help with an evac and to hunt down Sigma and destroy him!" X shouted, voicing the unsaid opinions of the other hunters.  
  
"I will NOT be the one that Earth looks to when the three best hunter and fifty some hunters disappear into the unknown! We find a way home and we will take it. Dismissed!" Ryu shouted as he banged his fist down onto the metal table. The three hunters growled slightly and walked out of the command tent.  
  
A/N: With the new appearance of a small replodic army will there be a combined force against the newest incarnation of sigma? Or will the New leader of the Hunter decide to take a different path? 


	6. Chapter 6

Megaman X/Sonic the Hedgehog: Malfunction  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Day 3, Hunter Armory Tent  
  
Ryu looked over his diamond edged rapier and narrowed his eyes slightly at seeing a slight knick in the blade, most likely from one of the tougher Mavericks. His wings slightly shifted as he pulled his massive war hammer from a rack and nailed the nick out. He was actually calm as the rest of the camp was on edge. Gate and Lifesavor had set up a temporary cloaking shell around the entire encampment deep in the Great forest.  
  
"Fifty three hunters...two master technicians...eight medical personal...no armor...nor more weapons...and an army of new Mavericks to turn into cannon fodder to X, Zero, and Axl. Not to mention the group of one hundred furries that are now under our protection." Ryu spoke to himself as his mighty hammer continued to pound on the blade, refining the tip and sharpening the blade. He sighed slightly as he looked up to the metallic ceiling of the tent. It had only been two days and they had already discussed their first course of action, Evac. There was no reason to stay and fight a battle that would end with the new Sigma Virus infecting everyone one of the hunters, not to mention himself. Before long the blade was sharpened to perfection and Ryu was sitting down at the armory list of what they had. Three Destroid Armors, a new type of walk armor designed to be a complete offensive holding onto a power cell that could last forever along with enough firepower to level a small city (But some Mavericks were the size of small cities.), a few fusion cannons, plasma grenades, rail cannon, and a Ride armor call unit. Not bad for a small military force of Reploids. The metal door of the tent opened and Ryu shot up with his hammer in hand, the weapon dropping a grip down with a trigger to hold, apparently his hammer was also a long range plasma rifle. At the door Axl stood in his street clothing, his baggy black clothing bowing in the slight wind. Axl blinked his blue eyes slightly as he looked to his CO.  
  
"Sir...Gate told me to come get you..." Axl spoke quickly, not even bothering to move into a salute, just like Zero. Ryu took in a deep breath and fluttered his wings slightly and pulled the rifle back into hammer form and threw it onto his back, grabbing his rapier and sheathing the blade.  
  
X looked over Gate's shoulder at the screen to the massive amounts of data that the technical officer was pulling it. Zero was leaning against the wall of the Command post, his blue eyes closed off to the world as he used his keen senses to listen to the outside. Gate's skilled hands flew over the controls as more and more data pulled in, his eyes transfixed onto the screen. Several screens were up of Robotropolis, newly renamed as Sigma's HQ, along with several screens of a large Dreadnaught class ship that the scanners had picked up. Ryu and Axl entered the tent, X looking up quickly to the CO then back down. Before Ryu could even get to the main terminal he could tell there was ship data coming in.  
  
"Well?" Ryu asked as he moved over to his command chair and sat down.  
  
"Remember that Colony fleet that left Earth right before Sigma's knocked down that old free floating space colony?" Gate asked as the three head hunters moved over to stand around Gate, seeing interesting signs pop up. "It looks like this is the Dreadnaught that housed the equipment centers along with a few population centers. The ship seems to be in active orbit around the planet...no signs of life from reploid or human..."  
  
Ryu rubbed his chin slightly as he listened to his tech's words. "Any chance we can get the technical team up there and that ship in capacity for a drop and load?"  
  
"Yes...but I don't think we can achieve a straight launch from the ground with our equipment..." Gate said as he looked to the gathered hunters.  
  
"It's time for a little raid gentlemen...." Ryu spoke as he rose from his seat and motioned for the hunters to join him.  
  
Sigma moved around in his new body, smirking deeply at the fact that the new metal had faired so well against the hunters plasma weapons, though interested on how the young CO of the Hunters had happened to obtain warp onto the planet. But that did not matter to him one bit; he had the now invincible Vile as his general and hundreds of factories to produce his minions. What could a few hunters, some furries, X, Axl, Zero, and their CO be able to do? Not to mention the capture of one Furry who knew all about the hedgehogs little friends plus having all his abilities and then some. Vile stood at attention before his Master as Sigma looked to the large throne that he had fashioned from Ivo and his nephews dead corpse's. Shadow was chained to the wall, his chest rising and falling to show that he at least still lived.  
  
"Sire...perhaps now is the time to strike at the hunters. We have the whereabouts of their base, our army is invincible." Vile's cold, steel grated voice screeched out as he echoed his thoughts to his master. Sigma looked towards his general and snarled deeply, causing Vile to take a step back, not wishing to end up like many of the older generals Sigma had ended. It seemed Sigma and Ryu did share one trait, they both had a habit of maiming their underlings.  
  
"No Vile we are NOT invincible. As you saw Grizzle Centipede was turned into scrap by only a few blasts. We are strong but not invincible." Sigma seemed to sneer deeper, if that could even happen, at the though of his newest creation turning into a metal shikabob over a communication antennae.  
  
"Yes My lord, forgive my rudeness and my doubting of your plan." Vile snapped up to attention and then heard a communication in his helmet. "Sire, Ivo's brain has been encased and placed alongside the professors. Our Science team feels that they can...coax...Ivo to work for us, just like the professor...."  
  
Sigma's sneer turned into a wicked grin as his white eyes looked to his general. Sigma rose and walked off to the technical room, red came and many mechanized minions of Ivo's following after. Shadow snarled angrily as his eyes shot open as soon as Sigma left.  
  
"He doesn't plan a war...he plans a slaughter..."  
  
Zero sat on the edge of the Ring Spring and sighed softly. He was in his street clothing and had a small black chao sitting in his lap, black slacks pulled up and his feet soaking in the cool water. His hands softly petted the small chao, causing the little creature to purr and cuddle into his lap more. Blue eyes looked up into the star filled sky as thoughts filled his head.  
  
'Is this all really necessary...Maybe x is right...but I can't help but wonder...am I the cause of all this...or am I a small piece in a large puzzle...' Zero sighed deeply as he closed his eyes and tired to look into himself, that was before a fleshy furry and a metallic hand pushed full force to send Zero leaning forward. He blinked a few times before gravity took ahold and dropped him into the water like a rock. It only took a few seconds for his cooling unit, or his 'lungs', to shift into aquatic mode. One could had swore that the temperature of the cool lake rose several degrees as the angered reploid looked up to spot Bunnie standing on the edge of the lake with her hands on her hips, a slight smirk on her face for victory. Zero slowly surfaced and climbed out of the spring, water pouring off him and out of his mouth as his body pumped all the liquid out of his cooling unit.  
  
"So ya'll are more liv'in than ya let on." Bunnie said with her southern accent, eyes batting slightly at the six foot plus reploid.  
  
"Liv'in...is not a word. And we are living to a degree...we can all die..we can feel...we just..." Zero started to go on but stopped himself as he brought his hands up to wring out his long blond hair. It was then that he noticed his little chao friend gone then looked in the water to see the little raindrop like creature laughing and splashing around.  
  
"So what? We all are liv'in no matter if we are Overwolder, your Reploids, or us furries as ya'll call us." Bunnie said as she threw Zero a towel.  
  
X sat in a small room with Sonic and Sally, both the furries looking at X as if looking into the eyes of the devil. X was still in his battle armor, the white sleek super armor of Dr. Thomas Xavier Light created for just such occasions of battle. On the table between the furries and reploid was a holographic image of Robotropolis, several points on it highlighted in red.  
  
"Let me get this straight...You want us...to charge into Eggman Land...distract these weapons..." Sonic looked at X as he had said the word of weapons, causing the reploid to narrows his eyes into slits. "Sorry...Reploids...just so your friends can get a tech team into space to dock and prepare this battle ship older than dirt." Sonic was not impressed.  
  
"Yes...We prepare the ship and then land it and load your people onto it, all of them...we can hold more than this planet can on our ship. We get you all on and blast into space...then destroy the planet..." X spoke somewhat coldly. If it got sigma completely destroyed he would do it. Sonic looked to Sally and then Sally nodded, causing Sonic to growl.  
  
Next time:  
  
The Stage has been set for a battle and it seems that the hunters are in for more than they bargained for. With the barriers of the Furry/Reploid quickly breaking down and friendships, and possibly lovers, forming between hunter and furry can their strength be enough o storm Sigma's fortress and save them all? And who is the mysterious Professor that Sigma spoke of? Find out in the next chapter. As always read and review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Malfunction

Chapter 7

Day 5, Edge of Great Forest

A/N: Sorry it's been…Very long for an update. Do not kill me! Creativity takes a lot of time.

There was a few things in the world Zero honestly loved. Trees, peace, and Iris. Since Iris had been killed by Zero's own had in order to protect her brother, he had never been the same. Sure he could probably have anyone he wanted. But they would never compare to how he felt about the Repliforce Reploid. Negotiations between the Freedom Fighters and the Hunters were breaking down quickly. The commander wanted to save everyone and the planet. X was determined to blow the place into floating space rocks.

The wind blew calmly over the plains outside of Robotnik City. The air was tainted with corrosion. The smell of death still lingered enough though the bodies of the other 'Overworlders' and the furries had long since been broken down. No peace to be found here. Blue eyes looked over the scarred landscape that crept up to the tree line of the Great Forest.

Commander Ryu had set him to scout ahead and make sure none of Sigma's forces decided to enter that No Man's Land. It was fine. It gave him time to figure out things in his head. Sure X had been a brilliant commander of the Hunters during the war. But was he finally losing his mind? Taking a desolate Dreadnaught Colony ship and converting it into an active weapon was a bit out of character for X.

The sound of rustling leaves brought Zero to turn quickly from the barren land towards the figure of Tails standing before him. The Fox was armed with his rifle on his back. Zero's thumb teased over the hilt of his laser saber before falling down to his side. No need to make tensions worse between them. It was no surprise Sonic was about to kill X. At least Commander Ryu was working to keep the two sides in check. Things actually could be worse.

Tails eyes trailed to the Hunter's hand. It was no surprise that the reploid would be quick on the draw. From what had been told there was little rest between battles for the red armored Hunter.

"Hey, Aunt Sally told me to come and check on you. She and your commander are trying to get a plan together. A logical one anyways." Tails moved up to stand beside Zero as the reploid turned to look back out towards the city.

"Logical? Logical flew out the window when Sigma came back into the equation. And whatever he has gotten in his arsenal now is making his Generals more powerful then we might be able to handle. Best case scenario. People die. Worse case, we all die." Zero was no idealist. He knew the facts.

*Zap*

HQ Tent, Knothole

Gate's eyes burned. Sure he might have been a Reploid, but pain and exhaustion were still a factor. Even robots got tired. It could be worse though, he could still be in the scrap pile. At least he had been given another chance until most of the Mavericks. He could rest after his job was done. Programs had to be written; tech orders had to be created; All of it had to be done before X could attack Eggman Land and steal a transport ship. He had worked under worse conditions.

The tent that had become HQ was busy with activity. Ryu continued to issue out orders. Sampling raids had been done on small outposts in order to get supplies needed for a full scale assault. Not to mention Princess Acorn was constantly making sure the Reploids were not exposing her people to danger.

Ryu finally was able to grab a small break. Slipping out of the tent after giving control of HQ to Lifesavor, he slowly walked down to a large tree free from the entanglement that was Knothole Village. It was a surpise to him how organics were able to keep this place hidden from the eyes of a technological human such as Robotnick. But then again Sigma had been a computer virus and had relocated hosts many times. Not that all different from what was here.

Long white hair blew behind him in a regal fashion. Feathers upon his wings twitched and adjusted themselves automatically. All for show. And the show was good it seemed. He had never been without companionship on Earth. But then again he was only really attracted to one Reploid. And she was a thief. Crystal orbs looked up to the sky to take in the blue view it offered. This world was what Earth had used to be. Before the humans fled underground. Before Sigma had defiled and corrupted it into a polluted mass of land and water.

"Takin in the view?" The words brought Ryu to look down towards that southern accent to find Bunnie standing close by, her organic hand propped on her hip.

"The view is quite wonderful here. Clean air along with bright unfiltered sunlight. The only blight upon this place is that atrocity that Sigma has in control of." Ryu's words showed that the commander had not been originally built for war.

"It be nice to see that place melted down for scraps." Bunnie responded, moving closer to the tall Reploid. "But that'd be harder on all of us. See that Sigma fella has control of all our families."

The new information brought Ryu's brow to raise. Was there some organics in the city he did not know about? Was some kind of factory hidden underground with the furries working themselves to the bone.

"Explain."

"Well, most of the people here escaped cause our parents or guardians stayed behind in order to distract Robotnik. He cause them and used the Robotisizer to turn'em into mindless drones." Bunnie looked painfully at her arm and lower half. Wich of course brought Ryu to nod softly.

It was unspoken but he completely understood. There were more important things to these people then removing Robotnik. And if Ryu had anything to do with it, he would make that come true.

*Zap*

Day 5, Robotropolis

Ivo's throne room had been completely redesigned in the few day's since the Overlord's death at the hands of Sigma. Who would care? Well besides the fact that Sigma was using his bones and a nice little seat, he doubted anyone would mind. The floating brainpod of Dr. Wily had become a familiar site around the throne. Entertainment all ways seemed to come as the black hedgehog chained to the wall was repeatedly poked and prodded from the pods sensory probes below it.

Yes, Dr Wily was alive. In a way anyways. The mad doctor had placed his brain into a machine, effectively giving him eternal life.

"Yes yes!" Wily's dome shouted as it zipped to a computer. Of course this brought Sigma to stir. It had been boring in the last day. With the city his, his enemies so close to destruction, and of course a plethora of new material and labor to exploit. What was there really to do.

"I take it you have something?" Sigma slowly rose, his massive frame moving over to look at the screen popping up.

"Something? No just something I have quite a bit on how that 'robotizer' that you have works. Nanites infect the cells of the body, working upon the mass to convert it from organic, to inorganic matter. The only matter not converted is the brain, which is supported by the systems the intelligent nanites build in the new robotic body." The flashing of the exposed dome of Wily's brain was the only thing that really showed any emotion. The faster flashing meaning of course that he was excited.

"Well that is indeed interesting." Eyes moved over to the hedgehog that was unconscious on the wall. "But the question is why he will not change over. I am not about to have the same problems with the blue one that the human had."

Wily's dome twitched a bit before it turned where the eyes would have been at. That would be if the dome had eyes.

"I think it has something to do with his biology. He was created by someone and placed upon Mobius. And before you even ask, No I don't know who made him. The only reason I am here is because of you and your 'plans'." Wily was getting a bit agitated. But then again he had crossed billions of miles in order to set up the true trap.

Sigma usually would have gotten irate with a response by the once great doctor. But there were two things that were preventing him from being killed. One it seemed Wily was the only one capable of running the machine at that point in time. Second was that the real problem was hopefully brewing in the Hunter camp.

'Soon. Soon the real fun will start. And X and Zero won't know what to do.'


End file.
